


whos ur daddy

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: if i'm not daddy and you're not daddy then who's the daddytumblr





	whos ur daddy

Jinki wakes up with the slow, lazy contentment that marks a wonderful night’s sleep. What a great start to the day. He hasn’t had one of those in weeks. When he rolls over he finds that he’s alone in bed, but he can hear the shower running over Taemin and the clock tells him that Jonghyun is almost back from his morning jog around the block. Lovely.

He lays in bed for a little longer, nuzzling the pillows and enjoying the freedom to spread out as much as he wants. He decides, as he pulls his phone up to check his apps, that he wants to be pampered today. Pampered and snuggled by Jonghyun and Taemin. Two very important things from two very important daddies.

The back door creaks open in it’s usual way after another few minutes, and then Jonghyun half-jogs through the house in his usual way until he’s slipping into the bedroom. He doesn’t notice Jinki is awake; he slows considerably and moves quietly as he rummages through his dresser for casual clothes to change into. Jinki watches him lazily, appreciating the view. Tan skin, broad shoulders, ruffled silver hair, pierced everything, strong fingers that tap on the top of the dresser as he debates between two shirts. Fingers on hands that look like they could pick Jinki up and sway him around with a song sung right off the top of Jonghyun’s head.

Jonghyun pulls a shirt over his head, adjusts it over his boobs, fixes his bangs, and then gives himself a few winks and eyebrow wiggles in the mirror on top of the dresser. Jinki exhales softly in amusement. He also bites his lip, giddy. Jonghyun is in a really good mood, and a really good mood for Jonghyun always includes him trying to spread it as much as possible. He’s totally in the mood to be a daddy today.

Jinki decides that then is a good time to sit up, to tug his sleep t-shirt down just enough that it falls off of his shoulder, and to smile sleepily at Jonghyun when he glances at him in the mirror. Jonghyun’s grin immediately grows wider when he catches Jinki’s eye and he gives him a wink as well. When he goes back to fixing up his little details, he cocks his hip and flexes his arms just barely enough for Jinki to know that he’s putting on a show. Jinki leans back on his hands and crosses his legs under the blankets. Nice.

It’s another minute or two before Jonghyun finishes primping himself up, but when he does, he turns to Jinki with a knowing little grin and slinks towards the bed. Jinki pushes the covers fully off of him and lets Jonghyun into his lap. Jonghyun hums, low in his throat, and runs his hands up Jinki’s neck. His thumbs rub just behind Jinki’s ears and he leans in to press the tiniest of kisses to Jinki’s bottom lip. Jinki smiles and pecks him back. This is lovely. He squeezes Jonghyun’s waist, nuzzles his neck, gets ready to call Jonghyun daddy and let that request lead to wherever it leads to.

Jonghyun pushes him back to kiss again before opening his mouth and Jinki figures it wouldn’t hurt to let him speak first.

“Good morning, daddy,” Jonghyun smiles, shifting minutely closer in his lap. Jinki pauses. Oh. Well. Hmm. He leans back and puts his hand on Jonghyun’s chest to make him pause too.

 _“I’m_ not daddy,” he says. “ _You’re_  daddy.” Jonghyun blinks at him for a second. Then he breaks into a soft laugh.

“What?” he asks. “ _You’re_ daddy. You just stared me down for five minutes like you wanted to eat me up.”

“Well, you were the one acting all big and suave.”

“Yeah, because you were giving me that smug ass daddy grin.”

“Because you looked super supportive and fun.”

“I’m super little right now.”

 _“I’m_  literally feeling as un daddy as possible.”

“Okay, well.” Jonghyun huffs, rolling his head back to sigh at the ceiling. Jinki feels the same. This is a problem. _“Okay, well,”_ Jonghyun says again. He brings himself back to pout at Jinki. “If I’m not daddy, and you’re not daddy, then _who’s_  the daddy?” He leaves that question hanging in the air between them. They stare at each other for a long moment.

Then the shower knobs squeak from the bathroom and the water turns off. Both of them turn to look at the bathroom door for a moment. When they look back, Jinki feels his face smiling just as wide as Jonghyun’s is.

 _“Daddy,”_  they both whisper. They scramble off of the bed, Jinki quickly downing his meds with some water and a few crackers while Jonghyun rummages through the dresser for another shirt.

When Taemin comes out of the bathroom, sweats slung low on his hips and towel hanging around his neck, Jinki is right there next to Jonghyun to give him his brightest smile.

“Good morning, daddy,” they both chirp. Jinki drapes the red plaid button up Jonghyun picked over his shoulders and presses a kiss to his cheek; Jonghyun rubs his hands over Taemin’s bare stomach and to his sides and presses up close with a little smile. Taemin looks between the both of them, tired brows lifting as he runs his fingers through his hair.

“One of these kinds of days, huh?” he asks. Jinki laughs softly and noses a smile into Taemin’s neck. He feels Taemin’s arm wrapping around his waist, and the happy little noise Jonghyun makes lets him assume that he got the same treatment. Taemin presses a kiss to both of their cheeks, but it’s Jinki’s neck that he nuzzles into and peppers more kisses over. Jinki beams at the extra affection. Today is going to be a good day. He knows it.


End file.
